Being a Part of Something Great
by zombie-hunt
Summary: Sequel of 'Becoming a Part of Something New' seven months have past since the Chitauri attack, each of the Avengers have been through the ups and downs and now it's Sarah's turn. Sarah Anastasia Chandler finds out the real origins of her powers called The Phoenix Force and this new dark enemy she has to face. She alone will do great things and finally know her destiny.


**Hey guys! I'm back and here is the start of the sequel of my Avengers story. In order to catch up with everything that has fallen behind (which I'm still doing just taking a lot longer then I thought) will be updated hopefully tomorrow. I'll will be working on all of my stories all day tomorrow. Also throughout the week I'll will be driving to Texas since I can't afford a plane ticket because of money issues. So Monday and Tuesday I will not be present. Wednesday l will be back online and working on the other stories that I have put on hold. **

**Anyway back to this new story, it's the sequel to my first Avenger story, but I have been working on the sequel for awhile now and I hope I got almost everything right. So it takes place after Iron Man 3 and Thor: The Dark World. I have watched Iron Man 3 a bunch of times to get the timeline right and hopefully I did along with Thor: The Dark World. Yes, Loki is part of the Avengers as well. I like Loki so that's that. Also in this prologue it takes place two days after Veterans Day. I did a short story for that particular day because I thought it would be good for it since the the first Avengers story was ending. So I made that story separate from this story, but it's still important to the story as well. Also, the public doesn't know that Loki is still alive, Asgard finally knows that Loki is alive. A lot has gone on with the Avengers including Sarah and how the bond between her and Clint is getting stronger and how Steve is being distanced with Sarah. It's just a catch up that has happened in the past two days and now the Funeral of Nick Fury is in this chapter so there is sadness. **

**I hope you guys like this and hopefully will like the rest of the story as well. **

**Here is the Prologue of Being a Part of Something Great!**

**I do not own Marvel's The Avengers! I own Sarah Anastasia Chandler!**

**Hugs and kisses!**

Prologue: Remembrance

**November 12, 2012 **

Sarah Anastasia Chandler has never felt so depressed in her entire life. With the passing of Nick Fury and visiting a dear friend's grave had made it even worse. That was all in two days, now she's getting ready for Nick Fury's funeral. Tony Stark had called the school telling them that she would not be in today and is attending a family funeral. Even though Fury wasn't blood related, but he had helped out Sarah and her family keeping her safe from the X-Men. Fury was like an uncle to her and now he won't be here to see her achieve great things in the future. A lot of events has happened in these past months for the Avengers. Tony Stark had dealt with an angry scientist from his past and tried to take away the love his life. While that was going on Thor and Loki were dealing with the invasion of the Dark Elves in Asgard which almost cost Loki's and Jane's life at hand. Sarah has been through the emotional stress that Clint Barton couldn't keep up with. He's been with her every step of the way physically and emotionally along with Maria Hill who is now the new Director of SHIELD. Bobbi Morse had became the new handler for the Avengers since Agent Phil Coulson was killed in action. Loki still regrets for the death of Coulson and is still blaming himself even though it wasn't really himself and was under the control of the Tesseract. He has to carry the burden of Coulson's death on his shoulders. Though we have told him we don't fault him for it, he still blames himself. Everything has changed in these last few months.

Sarah sighs as she brushes her long red hair, there was still a hint of black, but it was mostly covered. Sarah thought it was a time for change and got bored with black hair with blonde highlights. She knew she has changed. She knew everybody has changed. Sarah walks over to the bathroom and at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a short black dress with a black belt around the waist and buttons down in the middle of the front. It also has sleeves just covering the shoulders, the length went just above her knees, the top of the dress covers her cleavage perfectly and it fit her body very well. As Sarah looks at herself in the mirror she realizes she has matured, there were no more games, no more teenage stupidity. It all ended when she almost lost Loki. A soft knock on the her bedroom door snapped Sarah out of her thoughts and quickly picked up her hair brush and started brushing her hair.

"Sarah may I come in?" She softly cleared her throat and sighed.

"Yeah." She said softly, the door opened and revealed Natasha Romanoff. She was wearing a short black dress, the length was just above her knees, the fabric was made of silk, it had no sleeves, her chest was covered and showed no cleavage. Her red short hair was still curly, but it well combed. She was wearing red lipstick, shiny brown eyeshadow and black mascara. She was wearing any heels yet probably just waiting until they leave. She softly knocks on the bathroom door and poked her head in.

"Hey." She gave Sarah a soft yet sad smile and Sarah returned one back.

"Hey." Natasha came in and took the hair brush out of Sarah's hand and started brushing the back of Sarah's head. They stayed like that in silence not knowing what to say to each other. Natasha has known Fury longer then Sarah has, he helped her out of being an agent for Red Room and became a SHIELD agent. Fury knew she has a special skill set, she has the super soldier serum and she is the most wanted assassin. Fury also got rid of Natasha's red ledger before he died. Fury was the one who assembled this team of super heroes along with Coulson. We've all been through Hell and back, but most of us decided to stay in Hell to save ourselves from causing more chaos.

"What are you thinking about?" Natasha's voice snapped Sarah out of her thoughts and shrugged her shoulders.

"Just thinking about how everything changed around here." Natasha nodded and continued to brush Sarah's hair.

"Especially us." Sarah nodded and sighed.

"First it was Mandarin and Aldrich Killian who tried to kill mom and dad, second Asgard gets invaded by the Dark Elves, third Jane gets infected with this dark power that the Dark Elves use for destroying the Nine Realms, fourth Loki almost gets killed by Malekith and fifth Malekith almost destroys London. Am I missing anything else?" Natasha shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"You forgot you and Clint almost got killed when Tony's house was basically destroyed in Malibu." Sarah sighed and nodded. She and Clint wanted to go visit with Tony since he left New York to go and work on something he had found and wanted to show Sarah. So she left school early on Friday and she and Clint flied out to Malibu. Not even four hours into the day they arrive to Tony's house they both were caught in the middle of an attack by the Mandarin. They both came out alive and both have minor injuries. Pepper told Clint to take Sarah back home and keep her safe. They left that night and Sarah had passed by crying herself to sleep. Clint called Natasha and Loki and both of them took care of Sarah and made sure she was never alone. Yes, Sarah knows everyone has changed even for better or worse.

"I guess I'm tired of getting hurt. Not just physically, but emotionally I guess. Even Clint is tired of feeling how I'm hurt through the bond." Natasha nodded and stopped brushing Sarah's hair.

"It understandable to feel what you feel now, I know it was difficult for when you had to choose between Clint and Steve. You know I'm always going to be there for you right?" Sarah nodded as tears run down Sarah's face. She quickly wipes away the tears with the back of her hand and sighs.

"You think you can help me with my make up like you did when I went my first undercover mission?" Natasha gave her a small smile and nodded.

"I would love too." Natasha thought of Sarah as a little sister she never had. She and Sarah have grown close; they talk about their favorite music, movies, family, friends, what they been through, the scars we have, happy moments, sad moments and tragic losses. She would protect her little sister from anything by any means necessary even if it means death. Though, many people thought Natasha was cold heartless person, but by peeling the layers away she's a very caring, protective person.

* * *

Clint Barton Loki Odinson where waiting in the living room for Natasha and Sarah. Clint was fidgeting with the ends of his of black sleeves of his long black trench coat waiting anxiously for them. Clint would never admit this, but he's nervous because all four of them were very important to Fury. He personally recruited them for a reason, but he knew Loki wasn't recruited, but with the help from Sarah he finally saw the light that Loki could be trusted. After Sarah freeing Loki from the Tesseract's control and sacrificed himself to save everyone in New York City. Everyone including SHIELD was still in mourning for his death. The public doesn't know that Loki survived the explosion, but still wanted to go to Fury's funeral. He couldn't wear his Asgardian clothes, but was able to find something else to wear.

Clint glanced over at Loki was wearing a different kind of clothing different from his Asgardian armor. The clothing was white, but it had a long white cloth belt around his waist showing red fabric. Basically he's kind of wearing a long white trench coat. Over the white belt was a silver belt with interesting design, he also has silver arm plate armor with the same design that Clint doesn't know, he has a silver armor plate on his shoulder that bulked across his chest along with white fabric dangling from his shoulder and it was red underneath it. He knew it had a hood, but he put it on yet since their not outside of the tower. He was also wearing dark brown boots that go just under his knees. This was a whole new Loki to Clint and to everyone who sees him.

"Where did you get the whole get up?" Loki looked at Clint and shrugged his shoulders.

"A friend owed me a favor." Clint raised his eyebrows at him.

"Is this friend going to be any trouble?" Loki shook his head.

"He won't be a problem; he's a good friend watching over us. Extra pair of eyes wouldn't hurt."

"You think Scott is going to try something again?" Loki shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, but better be prepared for anything that may come our way." Clint nodded in agreement and sighed.

"You're right about that I'll give you that." Loki nodded and continued to walk around the living room. Clint looked down at what he was wearing black pants, black shoes, black dress shirt with a black tie under his long black trench coat. He would be wearing sunglasses to the funeral because he doesn't want to anyone to see him cry. It wasn't his style. He did shed some tears when Fury was on his death bed, which was the only time he had cried. He wasn't good at dealing with emotions, but since he and Sarah now have a bond, dealing with emotions is a whole new experience for him. Both he and Sarah have been working together to strengthen their bond by meditation exercises. It was still a work in process. Clint sighed and rubbed his eyes. "So this friend of yours, he's a good guy right?" Loki looked up at him and nodded.

"He is the most honorable friend that I've ever met even when I was trying to take over the throne in Asgard; he still knew I was a good person. Just took a little time to figure it out."

"I guess it's understandable of what you went through. I would have been pissed that my father wasn't my real father." Loki nodded and looked away from Clint. "Do you think you'll ever forgive your father?" He glanced back at Clint and glanced at the ground.

"In time I will, but at this moment I don't have the heart to face him." Clint nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you think you'll ever forgive them?" Loki shrugged his shoulders and continued to pace around the living room. Clint sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He hope Loki will forgive his father because holding a grudge is just pointless nowadays. There's just not time for it. Clint sighed and heard footsteps coming towards the living room; he looked up and saw Sarah and Natasha walking towards the living room. He saw Sarah and his mouth slightly gaped opened. She's beautiful even wearing a dress for a funeral that's sad, she still looks beautiful. Clint was lost in his thoughts until Loki's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"You look absolutely beautiful Sarah." Clint looked at Loki and he gave his signature smirks at him and Clint rolled his eyes. He looked at Sarah again; she was wearing a really pretty black short dress and black heels with a black bow on top of her shoes. Yes, he agreed with Loki, Sarah was beautiful; the dress fits her figure perfectly.

"You okay there Clint?" He was snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Natasha, she raised her eyebrows at her partner and he avoided eye contact with Natasha. He was shuffling his feet and looking around the room.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He finally looked at Natasha with his sad eyes and sighed. "Are you going to be okay?" He knows that Natasha wasn't good with emotions and neither was he, but the bond made it entirely different for him. He knew he would see a new side of Natasha just doesn't know if he wants to see it yet.

"I'll be okay Clint I mean yes it is my first funeral," She laughs nervously, but clears her throat and sighs. "But I know it won't be the last." Clint nodded and looks over Natasha's shoulder. Sarah was talking with Loki probably asking where he got the new clothes. She turns her head towards Clint and gives him a small sad smile that makes his heart stop completely. He doesn't know what he feels about her, but all he knows that she's important to him and doesn't want to lose her. However, the feeling have gotten deeper and deeper for her and doesn't know how to act upon them. She turns her attention back to Loki and he gives her a brotherly hug, but gently. Clint looks back at Natasha and sighs. "Everything is going to be okay."

"I hope so Tasha, I hope so." He sees Sarah and Loki walking towards them; Natasha turns around and gives Loki a small smile.

"Interesting clothing you are wearing Odinson." Loki shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing.

"Thank you Agent Romanoff, you look ravishing in that dress." She smiles at Loki and her cheeks start to feel a little warmth to Loki's comment.

"You're not so bad yourself either." Before anyone else could speak, Clint's cellphone went off and quickly answered it.

"Barton." Loki, Natasha and Sarah waited for Clint to finish up his call probably Tony telling them that it was almost time for the funeral which is in Central Park in view of the city. The funeral was private so SHIELD has blocked off half of the streets going straight to central park. Clint pressed the end call button and looked at everyone else. "The car's here we should head downstairs." They all nodded, Natasha and Loki started to walk ahead of Clint and Sarah. He looked at Sarah and she sighed.

"I haven't been to a funeral in a long time." Clint nodded.

"Since Jenna's death." Sarah nodded and wiped the tear away running down her cheek.

"Feels like it was yesterday only it was in Washington not in New York." Clint's heart broke into two. He could feel the pain through the bond; he could feel Sarah's pain. He wants to take that pain away, but Sarah had shut him out. He pulled her into him and his lips crushed against hers. Sarah was taken by surprise by sudden action, but quickly recovered and slowly kissed Clint back. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

"I know what it feels like losing someone close that close to you. Coulson recruited me personally and I know what it feels like. I know Fury was important to you too, he was important to all of us so don't think that you're alone in this. We're all in this together no matter what." Sarah let out a shaky breath and slightly nodded.

"I needed to hear that. Thank you Clint for everything." He smiled and pecked her lips.

"It's what best friends are for." She lightly chuckled and pulled away from his hold. She immediately felt a bitter coldness against her skin. Her feelings for Clint have gotten deeper as well, but there are still lingering feelings for Steve Rogers also known as Captain America. However, things have changed between them since the Chitauri invasion over five to six months ago. Steve has become more distances, he's been on solo missions, training the new recruits, always in the gym beating up the punching bag or sitting at his apartment alone. She wonders if he still has feelings towards her, but she can't ask him because he's never around and it doesn't help the fact that she's still in school and doing band rehearsals along with homework afterwards. Sarah just wants to know if he still does or not.

"We should probably head down, there waiting for us." Clint nodded and held his hand out of Sarah, she took it and they both walked towards the elevator hand in hand. They got into the elevator, Clint pressed the main floor button and the doors shut. It didn't take long for them to get to the main floor since the elevators were fast going down. They both walked out of the elevator, Clint's hand rested on Sarah's lower back, his protective instincts kicked in once they got to the main floor. Sarah didn't mine because she knows that Clint would protect her from harm even though she can handle herself. They both see Happy next to the glass door entrance waiting for them and also holding Sarah's black gloves and trench coat. Once they both got closer to Happy, he gave them a sad smile and greeted them both.

"Morning Agent Barton, good morning Miss Chandler." Sarah gave Happy a sad smile.

"Good morning Happy thank you for waiting patiently."

"It's no problem Miss Sarah; everyone is waiting at the funeral. Agent Romanoff and Mr. Odinson are waiting in the car." Happy handed Sarah her gloves, she took them and put them on. He then handed her long black trench coat. She put it on and sighs. She feels Clint's hand on her lower back and whispers in her ear.

"It's okay to cry, don't hold back." She looks at Clint again and nods as she puts on the black hood that covers half of her face. She lets out a shaky breath and nods.

"I'm ready." Happy nods and opens the glass door for them. Clint goes first then Sarah and they both walk towards the black SUV. Happy quickly walked over to the car and opened the door for Clint and Sarah. She didn't see Natasha or Loki in the car turns out they are already at the funeral waiting for them and everyone else. She was getting nervous all of sudden and Clint could tell she may have a breakdown later on tonight. With all this death in New York City he thought she could use a break for the rest of the week. No school, no stress, no homework and no drama. He would inform Tony about after the funeral and the reception, right now he needs to focus on the here and now. Happy closed the door and walked around the car and got in the driver's seat. Happy started driving away from Stark tower and headed towards Central Park. Sarah already knows that Thor, Tony, Pepper, Maria, Bruce, Jane, Darcy, Steve and everyone else who knew Fury and worked with him are all going to be there. Her nerves are shaking from inside her body. She felt Clint's hand on her leg and lightly squeezed it telling her it's going to be okay. She tried to look at Clint, but couldn't because of the hood. So she gave him a small sad smile and sighed. The car felt to a stop, she looked out the window and saw the entrance to Central Park. She saw Loki who was wearing his white hood hiding his identity waiting for them. The car came to a stop, Happy got out, quickly walked around the other side of the car and he opened the door for Clint and Sarah. Sarah got out first and Clint out last. Happy closed the door and quickly caught up with Clint and Sarah. Loki was waiting patiently for Clint and Sarah; he gave them a slight bow. Sarah nodded and started to walk ahead of Clint and Loki. Both of them stayed behind Sarah as they started to walk towards entrance of the funeral. Sarah stopped at the foot of the entrance; a lot of people were here today to mourn the death of Nick Fury former Director of SHIELD. She had no idea that Fury knew this many people and her nerves have exploded inside of her body. A hand gently touched Sarah's shoulder and she felt relaxed because she knew it was either Clint or Loki. She glanced behind her, Loki has her nod and she returned one back. She let out her breath trying to calm her nerves and started to walk forward. Wind gust towards the three Avengers, Sarah's long black trench coat spread backwards like black wings, Clint's collar of his trench coat were up covering half of his face and wearing his black sunglasses and Loki wearing his white hood covering half of his face from his new clothing. All eyes were on the three Avengers as they walk down the aisles. Sarah in the front and Clint and Loki behind her. With each step walking down the aisle of, the three of the Avengers go down memory lane in remembrance of Nick Fury, former Director of SHIELD.


End file.
